Somehow
by xXNicklezXx
Summary: '"You were there, we were bored." Julius grinned. "So you kill to relieve your boredom?" It was disgusting. "No." Conor said. "We kill to win, love." "Then kill me," I said and closed my eyes, "I don't have anything left for me in these games anyway."' SYOT-Capitol Games, Post-Mockingjay. Finnick is alive!
1. I'm Just as Sane as You

**Oh dear. I'm writing a story after midnight again. Curse my insomnia on a school night. Anyway, it's going to be an Annie/Finnick, Katniss/Peeta and Johanna/Gale. There may be some Effie/Haymitch along with it, because they are so cute. Takes place post-Mockingjay. Finnick didn't die, because honestly, why would she kill him? Why couldn't she kill Gale or something, I mean I like him more now but still. Anyway, moving on. It's a couple months after the rebellion and Annie isn't pregnant yet. It's about the Capitol Games. I'll be having a SYOT for this. It'll have more detail in the bottom AN. Enjoy!:)**

**Oh and basically, this is gonna have some scenes that are little more mature than other. No straight up graphic details, but it's The Hunger Games. It's gonna be mature. This has some parts that should be rated R, and if I get to one of those scenes I will tell you beforehand and give you a summary at the end if you don't wanna corrupt your mind, because yes, there will be some scenes you may not wanna read. I will write in Johanna's P.O.V. and thoughts will go through her head during her and Gale scenes, I mean, it's Johanna. Anyway read my friends, read like you've never read before.**

_**Annie P.O.V.**_

I smiled softly as I looked at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, it'd been a long time since I'd seen him peaceful; our wedding night to be exact. I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled.

He was beautiful, he was perfect, he was mine and I didn't have to share him anymore. I was so happy that I didn't have to worry about all the people he was being sold to in the Capitol anymore. So glad that it was all over and I still had him.

So many lives were lost in the rebellion, so many innocent lives. So many people were destroyed, but left alive. Peeta was completely changed and it killed Katniss. We had slowly become friends over the last two months and she confided in me many nights. She told me she just wanted him to hold her again, she just wanted to know that she was safe and only he made her feel that way.

I sighed. I was so happy that Finnick was still the same, but I was so crushed for Katniss. She lost so much, it wasn't fair for someone her age.

Finnick groaned bringing me back to the present. He opened his beautiful eyes and looked at me. "Good morning." He said softly, sitting up and joining me against the headboard.

"Good morning." I replied with a warm smile.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked as he pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Awhile." I looked down. "I had another nightmare."

He pulled me into his arms and held me. "You should've woke me up."

"I was okay." I smiled and cuddled into him. "You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb that."

"I was dreaming about you."

"Really?"

"Yes. We were on the beach and you looked absolutely beautiful. Of course, you always do."

I blushed. "Thank you."

"You're an Odair now." He grinned cockily. "You're going to have to get used to compliments."

I giggled. "You're always going to make me blush Finnick."

"I'm glad."

We slowly got up and got dressed for the day. He went to check the news while I went to make breakfast. I decided on waffles and bacon. I've discovered that I really like bacon.

After Finnick had decided the news was boring he poured us both a cup of coffee, but didn't put as many sugar cubes in mine as he did his own. I smiled and he kissed my temple. After we finished breakfast the phone rang. He went to answer it.

"Haymitch. How are you?" He said into it. I smiled thinking of our drunken friend. "Wait, what?" He looked worried. He glanced at me. "Of course. We'll be there." He paused to let Haymitch reply. "No, it's understandable. We're required to be there." He sighed. "No, we don't have to like it. I don't mind honestly." He closed his eyes. "I figured as much. They won't know anything." There was a long pause. "Alright. Remember, alcohol's on you." He laughed lightly. "Goodbye Haymitch."

I was worried. I watched him and could tell he wasn't happy. So, when he finally looked at me all I did was raise an eyebrow.

"The Capitol Games are starting soon. The reapings are next week." He said. "We have to go to the Capitol." He was the one of the few who didn't still treat me like a baby.

I felt the tears forming. "I don't want to go."

"I know," he said softly wrapping his arms around me. "I don't either. We can run away if you'd like. I wouldn't mind."

"We can't," I murmured. "I can't leave Katniss right now. Peeta is avoiding her again, he had a really bad attack."

He sighed and kissed the top of my head. "You don't have to watch these games."

"I know."

"I can get you out of mentoring."

"I'll be okay, I promise. I want to do my part, if people are going to believe I'm getting better I have to participate." I smiled. "I'm just as sane as you now, I don't have the flashbacks that takeover and pull me away. Just the nightmares."

"I'm so glad you're better Annie." He kissed my forehead. "I was so lost during your flashbacks. I just wanted to figure out how to fix you, but I knew I couldn't. I love you so much, I have for a long time. I'm so glad I have you."

I blushed and closed my eyes. "Finnick, I love you more than you know. If it wasn't for you, I'd still have the flashbacks. I'd probably live in a flashback."

He kissed me lightly before we went back to just holding each other.

"Everything will be okay. Somehow." He broke the silence, even though, we both knew he was lying.

"I know." I replied, knowing this was not going to be okay.

**Okay, first chapter was a tad bit fluffy. It'll get more Hunger Gamesish later. The next chapter will be Katniss's POV of finding out when the games are.**

**So here's the deal on the SYOT:**

**We all know some of the more important Capitol people. Snow has a granddaughter(Johanna mentioned it in Mockingjay) but I'm not sure about the others. If you'd like to come up with someone for this let me know. I'm doing Snow's granddaughter since I already have her planned out; my friend is doing her little brother. If you're interested in this please send in their name, age, who they're related to, what they look like, skills you'd like them to have, interesting facts, things like that. I'll have questions for sponsor points. This is a first come first serve process, I can't promise you'll get the relative you ask for! I may take two people if you'd like I'll even take two relatives for one person depending on if you and the other person are okay with it, or if you want to submit siblings for someone that works too. If you just want the tribute to die let me know, because I have plans for these games to last a while so not many will die in the beginning. Thanks for reading! Sorry for the long AN!**

**~Coley**

**P.S. As you'll read in the opening A/N of the next chapter, I'll be uploading the first three together because they all go hand in hand. I write at night, on my iPod so chapters may come multiple in a day, but mainly only on weekends. I'll explain posting schedule in the 3rd chapter, along with the formatting for SYOT stuff:)**


	2. Get Packing

**Well, it's not midnight yet! Yay! I decided to write the first three chapters before actually posting, since they all go hand in hand. They're the opening chapters in which each of the three female victors who play the biggest parts in this are actually told that it's starting. Plus it's going to give some background for the Johanna and Gale part in the next chapter. This one is Katniss and Peeta, with some sober Haymitch of course. Please enjoy the chapter! I'm trying to write a broken Katniss which I may fail at, so don't hate me too much, alright?:)**

_**Katniss POV**_

I sat on the opposite end of the couch from Peeta. He was still pretending I didn't exist after that last attack. I figured he finally decided I'm going to cause him nothing but pain. I wish Haymitch had've just kept us separate for whatever news he had to tell us.

Haymitch sat down, soberly, across from us in a chair. "Katniss. Peeta." He started. "I know you two are going through something right now, but you need to suck it up and at least talk to each other again." We didn't reply. He sighed. "You know how the victors voted for the Capitol Games?" We nodded. "The reapings start next week. We have to go to the Capitol and mentor and such." He got up. "Get packing." He left.

I took a deep breath. I wasn't ready to go back. The Capitol declared me unstable after I killed Coin, but honestly I wanted to tell them all what really happened. I just may.

Suddenly I felt fingers slip in between mine and warmth against my side. I looked up and he still wasn't looking at me. When he finally did his blue eyes reflected how broken he was and I lost it. I started sobbing uncontrollably. He pulled me into his lap and cradled me against his chest.

"I thought I lost you this time." I choked out. "I thought you finally decided I wasn't worth the pain. I thought you were tired of the attacks I triggered, I thought you'd never hold me again. I was so scared. Because I knew that if I really did lose you it not only meant I would be stuck in this hurt but it meant that I hurt you that much. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I've done that too many times." I was babbling and sobbing into his chest and he tightened his hold on me. I felt safe again.

"I've felt so helpless. I haven't been able to wake myself up, I've been stuck dreaming and my screams wouldn't come. They just wouldn't. Everytime it was the same dream. It was you and Snow." I paused as another round of sobs hit. "He killed you. He said that he should've done it to begin with. He said it was my fault you were hurt though, and that gave him such joy.

"I would wake up and call Haymitch, he would assure me you were alive, Snow was dead and that I needed sleep. Some nights I called Annie. She helped me through it. But nothing made me feel safe. Nothing." I closed my eyes. "I hurt because I hurt you. That's what hurt me the worst. Knowing that you were suffering. You don't deserve that."

"Katniss, I'm sorry." He said. "I was scared I was going to hurt you, I thought you would be better off without me. I still do. All I ever do is cause problems. Then I go crazy and try to kill you. I almost did this time, there's a knife in my wall to prove it."

"No. No, I'll never be okay without you." I was getting tired from the crying. "Peeta, stay with me. Please."

"Always." He murmured.

I felt my eyes get heavy and I knew I'd be asleep soon. I was thankful when he picked me up and carried me up to my room. He put me on the bed and laid down next to me. I curled myself into him and he put his arms around me.

"I don't want to be the strong one anymore." I whispered. "I just want to be weak until we have to go back. Please be the strong one until then. I promise to be strong enough for both of us there."

He sighed. "Oh Katniss." Those were the words I fell asleep to.

I woke up screaming several times that night, every time he'd just pull me closer and tell me, "I'm right here Katniss. I've got you. Go back to sleep." I listened to his heartbeat for awhile every time before I finally would return to sleep.

When it was finally morning I woke up to blue eyes watching me. "Good morning." I said with a yawn.

"Good morning." He replied with a smile. "Do you feel as strange waking up with me as I do with you?"

"Probably. It's been a very long time." I replied not breaking our eye contact.

"Yes it has." He smiled. "At least this time we have a line, we're friends, nothing more. Real or not real?"

"Real." I had to lie that time. I wasn't allowed to break that line, I might lose him again. I heard the phone ring and I groaned and got up. "Stay here, I won't be long."

"If you insist." He smiled.

I walked downstairs ands answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Katniss." A familiar voice sighed into the other line. "What are we going to do?"

"Annie." I smiled. "I guess you heard?"

"Yes." She sighed. "I don't want to go back, so many bad memories there."

"I know. I'll see Prim everywhere I go." My voice cracked. "But I'll be strong. I promised Peeta, I was going to be the strong one when we were back there."

"Good. You two are talking again. I'm glad."

"Me too. I'm glad you're doing so much better Annie."

"The flashbacks don't come much anymore. The last one I had was in 13."

"Good. Annie, I hate to say this, but I have to go."

"Go be with Peeta." She laughed.

"How did you know?" I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"I didn't, but I do now." She was smiling. I could hear it in her voice.

"Oh. Well played Annie, well played."

We said our goodbyes, promised to be strong together and hung up. I returned to Peeta and curled myself into him. This was going to be a strange week for us.

But at least I had the boy with the bread back, even if I wasn't sure how I felt about him.

**Well what'd you think? Hope you liked it. I'll be starting on the next chapter tomorrow night during the insomnia because tonight I want to sleep. It isn't midnight yet-thank goodness-and I think I have a test tomorrow. I don't know. Anyway, don't know why I'm telling you this, I won't have this up for a couple days. Tatafornow:)**

**~Coley**

**P.S. I'd like to say that I type most of these A/Ns while writing it on my iPod so they may be a little off. I'm a couple weeks behind on uploading this so this A/N was from a pretty long time ago. Hah, so anyway thank you for reading. I know this one was short, but hey, I didn't want to butcher her too bad. I already think I did. :\**


	3. Shut Up Haymitch It Was Raining

**It's not even nine yet. I'm a night behind thanks to a migraine though. So thankfully it's Thursday night and I should have this finished typing by 9. I'll edit it, send it to my friend, have her read it then edit anything that needs it and post the first tree chapters. The format for SYOT will be at the bottom, with Snow's granddaughter. Anyway, this is a Johanna and Gale chapter. This one is completely improv, just kinda going with whatever pops into my brain. Let's go!:D**

_**Johanna's POV**_

I was walking and it was raining. I didn't even feel it. I've been so numb since the torture, it took a month before I could accept water though. Recently I decided that I like rain, it's calming. But today, it didn't help me at all.

I was in District Two for business, but honestly, I just wanted to be as far away from Seven as possible. I was haunted there. There were so many ghosts. I just wanted to escape it all, Two was my first offer.

"Johanna?" I heard a guy's voice. I didn't stop. I wasn't in the mood. "Johanna Mason!" I decided to stop, a little irritated and see who it was.

"Hey gorgeous." I smirked at him. "Haven't seen you in awhile."

"I know." Gale smiled at me, as soaked as I was. "I see you're okay with water now."

"Yes, but lightning," I blinked, shoving the fear back. "That's another story." I wouldn't have even told him this if he hadn't saved me back in the Capitol.

"That's understandable. Where are you staying tonight?"

"I was gonna get a room in a hotel later."

"Well, you could stay with me. I'd love to catch up." I smirked at him so he added, "just a thought, I mean I have an extra room so it wouldn't be a problem. Plus it's free."

"Sounds great, Soldier." I smirked again as he cringed.

"Is that all you brought?" He asked, motioning towards the axe strapped to my back.

"Yeah, I planned on strutting around naked." I deadpanned.

"I'm sure there's plenty of people who would appreciate that." He laughed.

I smiled, but didn't really laugh. "No, I left my bag at the Justice Building so it wouldn't get wet."

"Well, do you wanna wait out the storm at my place?"

"If it's close then yes."

"It is." He lead me a couple blocks more before we came to a house. It wasn't small, but it wasn't too big either. Probably two bedrooms. He lead me in and told me to sit in front of the fireplace while he started a fire. I sat my axe next to me.

Once he was done he sat down on my other side so he could dry off too. "So, heard from the Mockingjay?"

"No." He sighed. "I keep telling myself to call but I just can't. I've let her go, which I should've done a long time ago. I wasn't really in love with her like I thought, I just loved her. Ya know? I wrote her a letter, apologizing for the usage of my bomb to kill Prim though. I didn't plan it." He hung his head.

"I knew you didn't want to kill Prim." I said. "You loved her, just like Katniss did."

He nodded and looked at me. His silver eyes sparkled in the firelight. He really was gorgeous. I just stared back at him. I didn't know what to do.

"Thank you for saving me." I whispered slowly running my hand through still wet pixie cut. I wish it would grow out.

"It was my job." He replied, equally as quiet and slow. He opened his mouth to say something else but his phone rang. He sighed and went to get it. "Hello?" He waited. "Yes, she's here. What made you call me?" He paused. "Well, I guess that makes sense." He looked at me. "Johanna, it's for you."

I got up and went over. I took the phone. "What is it?" I snapped.

"Nice to hear your ever pleasant voice." Haymitch grumbled.

"Oh Haymitch, you know somewhere deep down, I actually care about you." I laughed. "But that may only be because you supplied my alcohol during the Games."

"The feeling isn't mutual, I promise." He laughed. "I have news for you."

"What is it?"

"The Capitol Games start soon. Reapings are next week and we all have to be there." My blood went cold. Back to the Capitol? I thought we were done with that. "You feel free to bring someone if you'd like. Maybe a certain tall, silver eyed boy."

"Shut up Haymitch. It was raining."

"Whatever you say Johanna. I'll see you in a week."

"Bring booze."

"Don't I always?" We hung up. I looked at Gale with a poker face. I sat next to him and tried to warm up.

"How'd he find me here?" I asked.

"He called the hotel, the Justice Building and Enobaria. I was just a last resort." He looked at me. "What'd he want?"

"To let me know I have to be in the Capitol in a week. For the last games."

"I'm so sorry." It was hesitant, but he put his arms around me and pulled me against him. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I hadn't been held like this in a long time.

"I'm probably going to have to be a mentor." I wasn't upset, just confused. "These kids won't know how to win. They won't know anything!"

He slowly ran his fingers through my hair. It was comforting. "I'm not going to lie to you and say it'll be okay, but I will say that I think you'll be able to make it through it."

"Thank you. I hate it when people tell me it'll be okay. They don't know what it's like." I opened my eyes and found myself looking right into his. We were pretty close. I don't know who leaned in first, it might've been a mutual movement but before long his lips were on mine and our eyes were closed.

It wasn't harsh and passionate, but soft and caring. Of course the minute we pulled back and looked at each other that changed. I initiated it this time. I kissed him with all I had and be kissed back with just as much, if not more. I sat up in his lap and knotted one hand in his hair while the other rested on his chest. One of his hands ran up my side while the other stayed at my hip.

We stayed like this for I don't know how long until the kisses became slower and softer again. "Wow." I breathed out after we pulled back. He just smiled and looked at me. "Come with me to the Capitol." I said without thinking.

"Okay." He nodded. "I'd like that."

I smiled. I may have finally found the one for me. I could hope right?

**So what'd you think? Eh eh? I'm like a week behind on editing and uploading. I've wrote all of this on my iPod so yeah, it isn't in the best shape before I put it on my computer. My dear friend(the one doing Snow's grandson) is reading these chapters for me, before I even get them off my iPod. So thanks to her!:) Here's Rosaleigh, she's really detailed.**

**Name: Rosaleigh Titanium**

**Age: 17**

**Favorite Color: Gold**

**Eyes: Pale blue that's almost white**

**Hair: Brown with white high lights**

**Height: 5' 2"**

**Weight: 92 lbs**

**Related to: Snow-his granddaughter**

**Skills: Bow and arrow, knives, plant knowledge, lying, makeup and sea quiet as a mouse.**

**Random Facts: She wears gold eyeliner so her eyes pop, she dresses kind of "normal" considering she's from the Capitol, she's shy around peers but bubbly and outgoing around adults, her siblings mean the world to her, Katniss Everdeen is her hero, she had a crush on Finnick but is so happy for him and Annie and she has a golden tattoo that says Titanium on her shoulder.**

**Things She Says: "I'm made of titanium, I think I can handle just about anything." "Don't you worry, I'll make sure everything works out."**

**Now, you don't have to make your tribute as detailed. This is her little brother;**

**Name: Azeker [A-Ze-ka-er]. **

**Age: He could be a year younger then Snow's granddaughter, so 16.**

**Relegated to: he's Snow's grandson. **

**Hair: solid black; coal dust color. **

**Eyes: really light colored eyes, almost white but they are not white. **

**Interesting fact: he always has the number 7 written on his palm just bellow his middle finger. This number symbolizes his idea of 7 being the number that was used when he was born. He believes that when he was born his mother said that the clock had turned exactly 7 when he was born.**

**Skills: He could be really good at being insidious and also be good at knife skills. Always on the mark.**

**So as you can see, it doesn't have to be super detailed.:)**

**Remember, if you want your tribute to die or be wounded let me know. I need probably six to die at first but I want most of them to stay alive for awhile. I want it to be long Games, I have plans. I'm currently planning the arena right now actually. Any suggestions are welcome and appreciated. The next chapter will be in Rosaleigh's P.O.V. I'll be writing it tonight, after I upload these. It'll be her response to the news of the reapings and getting ready, it'll give some background about her family and such. It should be a good one. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews make me happy. Send your SYOT in either a PM or review either is fine. Thanks for reading beautifuls!**

**~Coley**

**P.S. Posting Schedule!**

**I don't have school on Mondays(one a month except in April or May.) so I may post on Mondays. I will try to post weekly, Fridays and Saturdays will be the most likely, but you may get lucky and get me on a weekday. Honestly, it depends on the homework. I type at night during my insomniac inspiration time. So, I may post multiples on the days I upload. The more reviews I get, the more I will post and the longer the chapters. Because, I can't guarantee you long chapters every time. You may get a couple long ones or a few short ones. Or if I'm not getting reviews I may only put up one short one. Reviews do help determine. So thanks for reading.:)**


	4. Fire Is Contagious

**Hey there guys! Not much to really say here so enjoy!**

_**Rosaleigh's POV**_

"Jazi," I yelled up the stairs. "Time to get up."

I went back to the kitchen where my older brother, Caspian, was making breakfast. "Any news about mom and dad?" I asked.

"No," he said as he flipped a pancake. "I don't think they're coming back Rose."

"I didn't think they would." I looked down. "I just don't want to have to tell Jazi and Az."

"I'll tell them, but I'm sure by now they know. It's been two years since they left."

My dad was President Snow's son, my mom was a spy from District 13. He hated his father, she hated the Capitol. We were raised in a home very different from most of the others here. My parents explained everything to us at a very early age. Mom told us about 13 and her plans to whisk us away to there when things got bad. Dad told us about the Games and when I was old enough to watch them I cried. None of it was fair.

They told us about the rebellion and then said that it was about to go down. They said they'd be back soon, gave us safety instructions and just left. We haven't seen them since. During the rebellion I saw Katniss Everdeen's propos. She gave me hope that they'd be back.

Katniss has been my hero since I saw the 74th Games. When she volunteered for her sister I knew she was going to win. I learned how to shoot a bow and arrow afterwards, and I'm pretty good.

As I heard Jazi come down the stairs I went to the living room where Az was. "Hey," was all he said.

There was only a year difference between us but I'd been more of a mother to him and Jazi in the last year than a sister. Caspian was three years older than me and when our parents left we took over the roles of parents.

"Hey." I said back. "What's on TV?"

"The news. Something about the President having an announcement to make." He turned up the volume as the commercials ended and President Paylor took the stage. "I hope it's good."

"Hello citizens of Panem." She waited for the applause to end. "Two months ago, before President Coin was accidentally killed, she had the victors gather and vote. The vote was on how to settle the score over The Hunger Games." I held my breath. "It was decided there would be one final round of the games. The Capitol Games.

"They will still happen. Twenty-four Capitol children between 12 and 18 will be reaped, mentored by the remaining victors, trained to fight and then sent into the arena." The audience was silent. I looked at Az. If he was reaped I couldn't volunteer for him. I could only volunteer for Jazi. Caspian couldn't go in at all, he was twenty now.

"The reapings will take place next week. They have not been rigged, names will be put in just like they would be in any of the districts. The older someone is the more times their name is in there." She paused, before adding, "volunteering isn't expected but is allowed, as always. If someone gets reaped and you want to go in their place, feel free to volunteer."

Her face got even more serious, if that was possible, and she continued. "These will be the last games, only twenty-four of your children will go in, compared to 1776 of our children. Be thankful that we haven't decided to send in more than twenty-four."

The crowd let this sink in before clapping, realizing that it was true, they were being graceful. I heard Jazi crying and I realized she heard the news. I jumped up and went over to her. I pulled her into my lap and held her.

"I know the games were wrong but," she sobbed, "what if you get reaped? What if Az gets reaped? What if I do?"

"You won't." I said. "Your name will only be in there once, compared to thousands of other slips of paper. Don't worry about Az and me, we'll be fine. I promise."

Az was still staring at the TV in shock. Caspian was looking at all of us. Then he looked at me and his eyes said it all. Whether she knew it or not, the President Paylor lied. The reapings were rigged. At least one of us would be going in, if not two of us, maybe even all three if they managed.

I would make sure I was the one in there. If Az went in too I'd make sure he went home, if I went in alone I'd come home, Jazi would not be going in. I wasn't about to sit there and let that happen. Something inside me sparked.

I guess Katniss's fire is contagious.

**I know it was kind of short but I didn't want to go really deep into her personality yet, I will be writing more in her POV later on. I'd also like to say I'm actually putting a guy tribute in too. Right now we have four tributes! Rosaleigh, Azeker, the boy who I haven't named yet and Avalon! Avalon was submitted by LouisVuittonluver. Thanks for the submission! Now we have two girls and two boys. I want to get to the reapings within a few more chapters, so please submit. If I don't get enough tributes I'll just put in some random ones to die in the bloodbath. Oh, and remember if you want the tribute to be killed tell me, I only wanna kill off about six in the beginning and a couple after about two days into the games, because like I said I want these games to last a long time. Feel free to send in suggestions for arenas, mutts, etc. So, thanks for reading.**

**~Coley**


	5. When You Laugh

**I really need more tributes people. Like, seriously. I've only got four, I need twenty more, if all else fails I can put in random ones to be killed, but that's not what I wanna do.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked(just did it again) I don't own The Hunger Games, which saddens me greatly.**

_**Annie's POV**_

I started packing for the Capitol and sighed. "How many days will we be there?" I asked as Finnick came in.

"A month or two I think." Finnick sighed. "Depends on how long the tributes take to actually kill each other."

"Oh. Okay." I looked at the clothes in the closet. "Have you packed yet?"

"Yeah, I did it yesterday." He put his arms around me. "You need to relax." I complied. "Just think, you won't have to cook, clean or really do anything. Just tell a bunch of kids how to behave." He kissed my neck.

I leaned into his lips. "Sounds great." I mumbled.

He turned me around and kissed me hard. I kissed him back and put my arms around his neck. His tongue demanded entrance so I granted it. Before long he had me pinned to the bed.

I started laughing and he looked up from kissing my neck. "What?"

"Nothing." I tried to stop.

"No seriously, what?" He got off me.

"It's just," I smiled at him, "we're about to go to the place that gives us both nightmares and we're about to have sex."

He laughed. "Yeah, but if it wasn't for the Capitol we wouldn't have each other." He pushed a piece of my hair back.

"That's true." I smiled. "Sorry I killed the mood."

"It's okay." He pulled me against him and I nuzzled his neck. "We have plenty of time for that stuff later."

I started laughing again.

"I love it when you laugh. It makes me feel like things really are okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"I love you."

"Oh, Annie. I love you more."

We ended up falling asleep for a couple of hours. When I woke up I was looking straight into those beautiful sea green eyes. I smiled at him. He kissed my forehead and then got up. "You should finish packing."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I got up and stretched.

"I'll go cook us something." He grinned at me. "Then we can come back to bed." He winked and walked out of the bedroom.

I smiled and got everything packed. A few shirts, some sweats, dresses and shoes. Then the bare essentials: toothbrush, hairbrush, etc. I then walked downstairs where Finnick had cooked us some fish.

We ate in silence and went back to our room. He kissed me and we picked up where we left off when I started laughing.

**While they're being smutty young adults I'd like to thank you for reading. I know this is a short chapter, it's not my fault, I had a headache while writing it. I felt like they deserved some time to be a married couple before they had to leave. It was supposed to be a serious chapter but I started typing and this was suddenly on my screen.**

**Now, I'd like to start the reapings after three more chapters. One more in the three other girls'(Katniss, Johanna and Rosaleigh.) POV's before I do them. I need tributes to start. I really don't mind inserting a couple just to start the reapings but I'd like other people to submit. Remember to let me know if you want them to die, or get injured. There'll probably be more injuries than deaths at first, since I want this to last a long time. I have a lot of plans for people.**

**Also, I'd like suggestions for the arena. I've got a couple of ideas but I haven't fully decided on how I want it done. Also, any mutt ideas are welcome and appreciated. I think I've talked enough. Thanks again for reading!:D**

**~Coley**

**P. S. You people should check out Natalia Kills, I listened to her the whole time I wrote this chapter. Kill My Boyfriend reminds me of Johanna(mainly because on the lyrics video she was holding an axe.) but Wonderland is my favorite:D So yeah, I just spammed you:D**


	6. Real or Not Real

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter. This A/N is pointless, the one at the bottom will have shout outs and what not:D**

_**Katniss POV**_

I felt arms around me before I'd even got all the way onto the train.

"Katniss!" Effie smiled at me. "We have a busy day ahead of us!"

"Oh Effie," I smiled. "I've missed your enthusiasm." I walked the rest of the way in so Haymitch and Peeta could come in.

She proceeded to hug Peeta and Haymitch as well. Peeta and I shared a look that pretty much said "holy crap on a cracker. They just hugged."

"So have you picked up anyone else?" I asked.

"No," Effie replied. "We'll be picking up Johanna next."

I nodded. I took my bags to my room and sat on the bed. There was a knock on my door and Peeta came in.

"Hey." He said as he sat next to me.

"Hey." I said back.

"I think we'll make it." He said.

"I think you're right." I said.

He hugged me and I suddenly had this weird urge to kiss him, I held my ground and didn't but I wanted to. It wasn't as strong as the fire from the beach, but it was strong. I didn't feel that way did I? After everything, I didn't love him did I? No, I couldn't.

"You okay?" He asked. My contemplation must've shown on my face.

"Oh, yeah." I lied. That was becoming a habit.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

He just nodded, he knew I was hiding something. We sat in silence for awhile before he stood up. "I'm going to go get some food, want anything?"

"Nah, I think I'm gonna shower."

He nodded and walked out. I stripped and got in the shower putting it on the most basic setting. After I got myself clean I just stood in there for I don't know how long before I realized the water was getting cold. I sighed, got out and put on a robe.

I was too tired to get dressed so I just sat down on the bathroom floor against the wall. I started playing real or not real to keep myself somewhat sane.

_I'm Katniss Everdeen. Real._

_I'm a mutt. Not real._

_I'm almost 18. Real._

_I survived The Hunger Games twice. Real._

_I was the Mockingjay. Real._

_I was once pregnant. Not real._

_I married Peeta. Not real._

_I miss my best friend. Real._

_He's dead. Not real._

_I miss my sister. Real._

_She's dead. Real._

_I have her cat. Real._

_I still hate him. Not real._

_I accidentally killed Coin. Not real._

_I did it on purpose. Real._

_Snow promised not to lie to me. Real._

_I killed him. Not real._

_He choked to death on his on blood. Real._

_I'm in love with Peeta Mellark. Wait. What?_

_Where did that one come from? How do I answer that? I don't know. _All that went through my head at once.

I stood up and got dressed. I walked out of my room and to the living area. Peeta smiled up at me from the couch.

"We'll be in Seven soon." He said.

"Good," I smirked. "I miss not being the most bitter girl in the room."

He laughed. "You've changed since then Kat. You really have."

"Have I?"

"Yeah, you're a lot nicer, you care about more."

"I don't seem as much like a self centered brat?"

"I didn't say it."

I laughed and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry I was so terrible to you."

"It's okay Kat." He looked at me. "You didn't even realize it until we were out of the arena."

"Do you still love me?" I had to know the answer. I needed to know, just like I needed to read the letter from Gale. I needed the closure but I was terrified at the thought. Only this time I was going to actually get the answer.

"I haven't thought about it." He looked down. "When I first look at you all I can think is 'she's a mutt kill her.' but then my brain shows me untainted memories and I realize that you aren't the same girl they told me was a mutt. Heck, you aren't even the same girl as you were during the rebellion.

"When we were together during the rebellion I think somewhere I still loved you, but the venom was in the way. I probably do still love you, but I don't really know you anymore. I want to though. Because like you said, we protect each other, but I can't hardly do that without knowing you." He finally looked back at me and smiled.

I smiled at him. "I want to know you too."

"My turn, did you love me during the Quell?"

I looked down and thought about how to answer this. "I've never really been in love before, but I think I was with you at that point. When I thought you were dying a part of me was dying. Then on the beach there was this fire inside of me.

"After the Quell I was gonna kill us both. With a syringe." I laughed. "But then I found out that I was safe and you weren't. I lost it. I wanted it to be switched. I wanted you to be okay, I wanted to be in danger. I felt like that was the better option.

"I felt so empty without you. I just rubbed the pearl you gave me along my lips again and again. So yeah, I think I loved you then and after. I just didn't realize it until now." I looked at him.

"Do you love me now?"

"I don't know."

We just looked into each other's eyes. We started inching closer but then the train stopped and we scooted back away from each other.

"Just friends?" I asked. He nodded, I could see in his eyes he didn't like this plan.

"So a syringe?" He stood up and offered his hand.

"I was doped up don't judge me." I took his hand and he pulled me up. "I thought the Capitol had us."

He laughed. "You were half right."

My heart broke and it apparently showed because he hugged me and rubbed my back. "It's okay Kat, it's over now. It's all over now."

"It'll never be over." I sighed and knotted my fingers in his hair before letting go of him and walking to the entry way to see Johanna.

"Brainless!" She actually hugged me first.

"Oh I've missed you Johanna." I hugged her back.

"I've actually missed you too Katniss." She smiled. "Now please don't kill me." She added in a hushed tone.

"Why would I ki-"

"Hey Catnip."

I looked past her with wide eyes. I felt Peeta come up behind me and as soon as he saw him he took my hand in his. He rubbed his thumb in small circles.

"Gale." I choked out. "You're together." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yeah," Johanna said as she entwined their fingers. "You're not mad are you?"

"No," I shook my head. "I'm not surprised either. You two make sense."

Gale looked at me and smiled. I smiled back weakly. "I'm going to go nap. Get me when we're picking up Annie and Finnick." I started walking and Peeta followed, I had a tight grip on his hand, he didn't have a choice.

When we got to my room he pulled me into his arms and I lost it. Consumed with thoughts of my sister. "Kat, do you want me to hit him?" He asked softly, both of us knew he wouldn't.

"No." I sobbed. He sat me on the bed in his lap. "I need to read the letter."

"What letter?" He asked calmly so he wouldn't scare me.

"In my bag, it's from him."

"Okay, let me get it." He sat me down and went to retrieve the letter. When he sat back down I climbed back into his lap and opened it.

_Dear Catnip,_

_I'm sorry. For what? There's a list. I'm sorry for being a douche, because I have been. I'm sorry for leaving without telling you. I'm sorry for not calling. I'm sorry that all you get is this letter._

_There are two things I'm mostly sorry for. Prim is one of them. Beetee and I didn't find out about the bomb until it had already happened. I honestly cried. Secondly, I'm sorry I tried to get you to love me. I wasn't really in love with you, I just loved you. I thought that was enough for us to be happy together._

_I really hope you're doing better and I hope you and Peeta can finally just be happy together. No matter what you or anyone else think: you love him. Stop lying to yourself._

_I miss you Catnip. I miss hunting. We should do it as soon as possible, I need to come back to Twelve and see my family anyway._

_See you later._

_-Gale_

I had my closure. I could forgive him. Good, I really needed someone who thought like me. Or at least, used to.

I looked at Peeta and he nodded meaning he had read it. I sat the later on the table next to my bed and laid my head on his chest. "Thank you for being my friend."

"You're welcome." We laid down, me still wrapped up in his arms with my head on his chest.

I woke up to a knock on my door. I opened my eyes and Peeta's were only a few seconds behind me. We both got up and I went to the door. It was Gale. "We're gonna be in Four in a couple minutes."

"Thanks." I looked at Peeta. He took my hand and squeezed it before walking out. "Gale can we talk?"

He nodded and came in. "What about Catnip?"

"Well," I sighed and sat on my bed. "I read your letter. I'm sorry too."

"So we're both equally sorry?" He smiled.

"Yeah. I guess we are."

"Then let's quit talking about it." He held out his hand. "Deal?"

"Deal." I grinned and we shook hands.

"So, you and Peeta finally together?"

"No. We're just friends."

"You want more."

"I'm not sure." I looked him in the eye so he knew I was serious. "You and Johanna, how'd it happen?"

"It was raining, she was in Two. I found her and she came over to get dried off." He smiled remembering. "We just talked and then I held her when she found out about the Games. We kissed and that's how it happened. But, I've had a thing for her since the first time I saw her in person.

"She's beautiful, strong and so raw. She doesn't hold back. Yet I know there's more beneath the surface, I just want to get to it. She's amazing."

"You like bold women don't you?" I laughed.

"I need someone with as much fire as me." He grinned. "That way neither of us gets burned."

"I like that." I stood up. "I don't need anymore fire, I need something peaceful."

"Peeta."

"Maybe."

He just laughed and we hugged. "I've missed you Catnip."

"I've missed you too."

We walked out of the room and I went to wait for Annie.

"KATNISS!" I heard her before I saw her. I braced myself as she tackled me so I didn't fall, instead I just hugged her tightly.

"Annie!" I laughed. "Sometimes I wonder how you're older than me."

"I'm crazy remember?" She winked.

Finnick came in then. "Hey Katniss."

I hugged him. "Hey Finnick."

Peeta, Johanna, Gale, Haymitch and Effie joined us and everyone said hello. Finnick and Johanna hugged; Effie hugged Annie and told her she looked fabulous; Peeta and Finnick actually hugged - they did save each others' lives after all; Annie and Johanna just smiled, not quite friendly enough yet; Gale and Finnick shook hands; Annie hugged Gale and he ruffled her hair; then Haymitch threw his arms around Johanna and Finnick. "Tonight we drink!" He exclaimed. They cheered.

"Anyone is welcome to join us."

"No thank you." Peeta and Annie said almost at once.

"I'll be there." I said.

"Same here." Gale said.

We all joked around for the half hour it took to get to Three and pick up Beetee. Once he was with us - and had declined the invitation to drink - we all sat down and talked about what we'd been up to, how our districts were and whatnot. Everyone had the same response to Gale and Johanna as me. Perfection.

We seemed normal in that moment. We were far from it though.

**So, what'd ya think? So here comes shout outs!**

**Thank you Susie3876 for submitting a lovely female tribute; desertforest21 for both a male a female tribute; 4Emore - also known as Ginger, the creator of Rosaleigh's brother(I still get confused on the spelling of his name) and my personal friend who helps plan this :D - for reviewing it made me smile; and lastly - but not leastly :D - the people who followed and favorited this story, there were quite a few so I can't type it all, I have to sleep!**

**Thanks to all of you! My next update will not be until after I post the next chapter of It Rhymes With Sassy - my Sky High fic - so it may be a couple days. I've got the ENTIRE arena planned, just have to work out some placements, like the cornucopia and mutt locations;)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Coley**

**P. S. All the switching lines made this 6 pages :O I typed all of it - other than the author's notes - laying in bed on my iPod! In like an hour! WHOA!:D**


	7. Touché

**Thank you everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed this story. It really pushes me to keep going. I'm really committed to this story. Shout outs at the bottom as usual. :)**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, if you asked if I owned The Hunger Games I'd be required to slap you and say "stop reminding me that I don't." :)**

**_Johanna's POV_  
**

We picked up Beetee an hour ago and our next stop was the Captiol. Enobaria was already there since se had some business to attend to. I excused myself from our little, slightly messed up, "family" reunion and went to my room.

I sat down on the bed and just stared at the wall. I didn't want to go back to the Capitol, I knew I was going to have to, I just didn't realize how soon it would happen. I sighed and looked at my axe, that was standing next to the bed, then smiled a little.

These Capitol people better not mess with me. I'll lodge this right between their eyes. I thought as I started grinning. Then I laughed.

The door opened and Gale was there. He raised an eyebrow. "Are you insane?"

"Actually, I think I may be." I laughed harder.

He smiled and came to join me on the bed. "It's nice hearing you laugh."

I smiled warmly at him. He made me feel all warm and fuzzy. It was kind of weird.

He kissed my temple and I laid my head in his lap. We stayed in this position, talking about everything and nothing all at once, for the rest of the train ride, so about two hours. When the train stopped I got up and grabbed my stuff, Gale did the same. We walked out to the main room where everyone else was.

"As soon as everyone gets their stuff we'll be exiting the train." Effie smiled. "Also, please do not harm any of the paparazzi. We don't need a scandal on top of all this going on already."

I smirked. "No promises, Effie."

She smiled, knowing I was only joking. Or was I?

Katniss and Peeta were the next two out. Katniss and I shared a smile. I noticed Peeta looking at her differently. It was the same way he looked at her during the Quell. With pure admiration and adoration. He loved her. The venom may have finally gotten out of his system.

Gale noticed it to because he nudged me and smiled towards them. I nodded and grinned. He really was past her, he wanted her to be with Peeta. Not that I doubted him when he said he was past her, I'm just saying I had something other than him saying it to go by now.

Before much longer the others had arrived and we all got off the train. Gale held my hand; Katniss grabbed Peeta's and squeezed so hard se might break it; Finnick put his arm around Annie's shoulders and held her close, she in turn put her arm around his waist, they were one person in the moment; Effie took the lead showing us the way; and Haymitch and Beetee brought up the rear, probably so they could supervise us young, rebellious people.

I smiled up at Gale and he smiled down at me. A camera flashed and I knew we were going to be on the headlines. An idea hit me. Effie sure wouldn't approve.

_Eh, why not?_ I thought.

I looked directly at one of the cameramen and flipped him off, adding in some words that Effie definitely did not approve of. Gale just laughed and pulled me along; Katniss cheered and joined in flipping off random cameramen; Finnick laughed and joined by flipping off a different cameraman; Peeta shook his head and laughed; Annie actually laughed, a full happy laugh; Beetee shook his head but still smiled; Haymitch cheered and flipped off all the cameramen around him; but Effie's reaction made my whole week.

She actually stopped our little parade and turned towards all of the cameramen. "That's right beyotches! You heard the girl! Get lost. Three of them have weapons," she nodded towards Finnick with his favorite trident, Katniss with her bow and me with my axe, "the others probably don't need weapons. So, leave them alone or I'll give them permission to attack!"

Everyone stared at her in shock. "Whoa," one of the cameramen said before they all ran off scared to death. That's when we started cheering.

Effie straightened her skirt and started walking. "You'd think people, especially people like you, might actually get some respect around here, without having to lose it."

I guess beyotch was probably the closest thing to cussing Effie would ever do. I'm just glad I was a witness. We all followed behind her to the training center. After we checked in and got our rooms we each said our farewells and headed up to them.

This year since there were only eight victors only eight floors would be used. Enobaria got floor 2; Beetee got 3; Finnick and Annie got 4; Gale and I got 7; Haymitch requested to get any floor but 12 so he got 8, Effie was going to stay with him to keep him sober; and Peeta and Katniss got 12.

I went directly to the room I was so familiar with and sat on the bed. I put everything beside it. Gale followed behind me and put his stuff down. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know yet." I said as I layed back and stared at the ceiling.

He sat down next to me. "Let me know f you figure it out." He smiled softly.

"I will." I closed my eyes. "I'm tired."

"Well, the reapings are tomorrow, we should probably go to sleep."

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

We didn't even change, just got under te blankets and held each other. I snuggled myself into him and felt myself drift off.

* * *

I woke up before dawn had broke. The reapings weren't for a few hours but I knew I wouldn't be back to sleep. Gale hadn't woke up so I tried to get up without disturbing him. I succeeded.

I pulled on a different pair of jeans and a hoodie and walked out. When I got to the lobby I saw Katniss and Annie sitting on a couch talking. I walked over and sat down. "Hey Brainless. Hey Annie."

"Hey Johanna." they both said.

"It's awfully early isn't it?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Katniss said.

"Same here," Annie nodded. "But I didn't want to wake up Finn so I came down here."

I nodded. "I really just didn't want to wake up Gale. I was thinking about going for a walk, but I knew I'd get into it with the first person with a camera."

Katniss laughed. "I have a feeling we all would, even Annie."

"Yes, I would." Annie giggled.

She really was adorable. I smiled. We sat and talked until the sun came up.

"Did Effie tell you about having to wear our crowns?" Katniss asked. "I really don't want to."

"But it just looks so fabulous!" I mocked in a Capitol accent.

"It frames your face so perfectly." Annie joined in.

"But we just must fix this hair of yours." I grabbed her braid.

"Oh yes, we need to fix those eyebrows too."

"And we MUST do something about those nails!"

"Oh and we simply must emphasize those eyes!"

We all cracked up. "Oh, how I can't wait to be prepped." Katniss smiled. "I do love my prep team though."

We talked for a little longer before we headed up to our rooms. We had about four hours until the Reapings, but I decided to go ahead and get dressed.

I walked in my room and Gale was standing there, shirtless, making the bed. I suddenly wanted him. He looked up at me and I guess he saw it in my eyes because he smirked. It was so hot.

He walked over to me and pulled me against him. "Someone's in the mood."

I just looked up at him like a deer in headlights. He grinned and kissed my neck before letting go of me. "Go get dressed."

I bit my lip and nodded. He grabbed his shirt and walked out. I sighed and got in the shower. Once I was out I put on a short brown dress and a pair of gold heels. I sighed and walked out of the bedroom.

"Well, don't you look beautiful." Gale smiled.

"You don't look half bad yourself." I smiled. "You'd look better without the shirt though."

He laughed. "Yeah, I know."

"Cocky."

"Kinky."

"Touché." I smirked. I looked at the clock. We still had two hours. "You hungry?"

"Not really. You?"

"No. Let's go for a walk."

"Alright."

We went for a walk around the Capitol and laughed about all the freaks. We got to the Reaping stage about ten minutes before it started.

"You forgot this in your room." Effie said as she put my crown on my head.

"Thanks, I completely forgot we were wearing those."

She smiled and I took a seat next to Katniss. Gale sat next to me and took my hand. I closed my eyes and waited for it to start.

**Who's ready for the reapings? I am. The next chapter will be in Rosaleigh's POV and will start early in the morning, then work up to the Reapings. I'll get through the first couple reapings before switching to another POV. By the way, this order of POVs won't be continued after this. Because the chapter after next will be in Katniss's POV again.**

**Now let me say something. I don't usually beg. Believe me, begging is not my style. I'm going to beg now. I need thirteen more tributes. I really don't want to submit thirteen myself. I don't mind submitting a couple to die in the bloodbath, but I don't want to submit thirteen. I've already got two going in, that I'm attached to, so do me a favor, submit? Here's who we've got right now;**

**Rosaleigh Snow - Female**

**Ritzy Dimple - Female (related to Effie and Plutarch)**

**Avalon Marron - Female (related to a stylist)**

**Leaf Conahue - Female (related to a Capitol lacky)**

**Shimmer Haytop - Female (related to Snow's stylist)**

**Orchid Urris - Female (related to a Gamemaker)**

**Azeker Snow - Male**

**Elder Conahue - Male (same as his sister Leaf)**

**Julius Nathers - Male (related to the guy in charge of wards and stuff)**

**Mark Neroleus - Male (related to Peacekeepers)**

**Breccan Flickerman - Male (related to Caesar Flickerman)**

**So, we have five guys and six girls. Submit people. I mean seriously, please? I sound really pathetic. I don't like begging.**

**Thank you to my followers, favs., and reviewers. Also, special thanks to desertforest21 for all the submissions. You're amazing doll face!**

**Now, for the most important thank you of the night. 4Emore. Thank you for putting up with my constant blabbing about this story. You're my hero. :) Seriously though. You listen to me more than I would. I annoy even myself talking about this story, you listen to me talk about both of my fics! You're the best Ginger! :) If only fanfiction would stop being a douche and work so you could read this beautiful paragraph dedicated to you! :)**

**Thanks for reading, you're all awesome.**

**~Coley**

**P. S. I feel like it's time to change the summary quote. What's your favorite one?**


	8. The Odds Are Never In My Favor

**Hey there people who are reading this. Has anyone told you that you're awesome? Well you're awesome. Anyway, in this chapter you get to meet my male tribute; Breccan! There are plenty of words to use, but I can't really think of any that do him justice. I love him. Just read and find out. :)**

**Disclaimer: Seriously. Why do you keep reminding me I don't own The Hunger Games? I mean I'd love to own Finnick. I really would. He's amazing. But at least I own Rosaleigh and Breccan. :)**

_**Rosaleigh's POV**_

I was supposed to be asleep. I wasn't supposed to be walking around the streets at six in the morning. I was fine though, no one would touch me with out dying shortly after. I was a very determined girl.

I rounded a corner and almost ran into someone. "Breccan." I breathed out softly.

"Rosie." He smiled softly and pulled me into a hug. "How are you?"

"Not great." I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his chest. "I know at least one member of my family will be in the arena. I'm terrified."

He rubbed my back gently. "Don't worry, everything will work out, I have a good feeling."

"I hope you're right."

"I always am Rosie."

We started walking and he talked about something he did with one of his idiot friends. He was my absolute best friend, I loved him with all my heart, just not the way I should've loved him. I _loved_ him_._

We met in kindergarten, I walked in and there he was. He was standing with his grandpa, Caesar, talking to our teacher. I loved Caesar, no matter how much I hated the Games. So later that day I talked to him. We became best friends.

In seventh grade his parents were killed in a car wreck, I held him while we both cried and I think that's when I fell for him.

"Rosie, are you even listening to me?"

"Nope."

We laughed. "I've gotta get back home, Grandpa gets worried."

"I know." I smiled. "Bye Breccan."

"See you at the Reapings." He grinned.

We both walked away and by the time I got home I only had three hours to get everyone ready to go. "Caspian!"

"I'm cooking!"

"Alright good." I went upstairs and found Az getting ready while Jazi was taking a shower. I smiled and laid out a dress for her. Just a plain simple purple lacy dress. I went and laid out a gold mini dress for me.

As soon as she was out of the shower I was in it. I got done quickly and went to get dressed. I put my hair up into a half bun style then went to fix Jazi's hair. I curled it then waterfall braided part of it.

"You look beautiful." I said.

"So do you." She giggled.

"Go eat." I said and she complied.

I sighed and sat down at my vanity. I looked at my reflection. "Jazi will survive this. Az will survive this. Caspian will take care of them. Breccan won't go in with you. You can tell him the truth."

I just stared at my reflection for a little bit longer. I was trying to make myself believe something that I didn't know if I could. I shook my head and got up. I walked downstairs and shook my head at the food I was offered.

"You need to eat." Caspian told me.

"No, I'll just throw it back up."

"Do I need to take you to a psychologist?"

"No, I'm just stressed."

"You should have bacon!" Jazi giggled. "It's made out of turkeys!"

I smiled. "That's okay Jazi."

"But, you have to eat to stay healthy."

"I can eat later."

They finally gave up and I sat and waited for time to leave. I was so tired from my walk this morning. I got absolutely no sleep last night. I sighed and looked up at the clock. We needed to be there in half an hour. "Let's go."

They all nodded and together we walked out. We got to the Reapings, signed in and went to our spots to wait with only three minutes to spare. I looked up at where the victors and smiled when I saw Finnick and Annie. They were just perfect.

I saw Katniss and Peeta were holding each other's hands, but this time it looked different. It didn't look like Peeta was the only one in love. Johanna was sitting with Gale, otherwise known as Katniss's "cousin." Maybe they were together. Enobaria was glaring into space. Beetee and Haymitch were having a conversation about who knows what. Haymitch actually looked sober.

Then I looked down from them and at the boys section. I saw Breccan and we gave each other thumbs up.

Then my nightmare began.

Some escort who's name I didn't care to hear came up and started talking. Honestly I wasn't paying attention. Until I heard her say: "May the odds be ever in your favor."

I shook my head. The odds were never in my favor.

"Ladies first!" She really was trying to be Effie up there. She reached in and grabbed a slip.

"Ritzy Dimple."

I knew who she was. She was Effie's niece. We went to school together, we weren't really friends or anything though.

She walked up there confidentially, but I could see in her eyes she was scared. I could always tell what people felt through their eyes, don't ask me how I do it, I just do it.

"Any volunteers?" Nope. "Well, time for the first boy." She reached in a pulled a slip. "Elder Conahue."

I frowned. I've talked to him before. We weren't really good friends, but we'd known each other since kindergarten. I knew he had a little sister, that's what really bothered me.

He reached the stage. "Volunteers?" Of course not. _Snotty Capitol children._ "No? Well, here are our first two tributes! Let's get the next two."

I knew that since there were six victors and twenty-four of us each victor would have four kids.

"Leaf Conahue." I just died inside. _Elder and Leaf? Together? How is that fair?_

She walked up there and smiled at everyone. But she was terrified. Elder looked like he was gonna die. I wanted them as allies. We'd both stop at nothing to save our siblings. Only, whose would make it out?

"Volunteers?" Of course not. "No? Moving on." She reached in and pulled a name. "Julius Nathers."

He would be my ally. No question. We're somewhat friends and we've both got mad skills. That kids like he's on steroids. It's kind of awesome.

I closed my eyes and prayed that this would all end an Az and Jazi wouldn't go in.

But, like I said before. The odds are _never_ in my favor.

**Oh. Cliffhanger? Yes! :D I'm just going to leave you hanging with this short little chapter here. :D**

**I got two more female tributes. So now we need nine tributes! We have eight girls, meaning we need four more, and five guys, meaning we need seven more. Do you people have something against guys? :\ Thank you to the submitters! I know who you are, and you know who you are so we're even. I'd put your names but my internet won't connect for some reason (probably the storm we just had) for me to double check spelling and the other is a guest.**

**By the way guest, thank you for your Chariot outfit input, but, she'll be coordinating with her chariot partner and I haven't planned themes for the outfits yet. I'm probably going to have each district represented by a male and female, like before, so I may use your idea, but I may not. Just depends. I will use your interview dress idea though.**

**Well, this has been one of my shortest chapters. Thank you to deserforest21, I'll be changing my summary based upon your sugestion!**

**Okay, am I the only one **_**dying**_** to get into the arena? *Wiggles eyebrows***

**Well, just wait until you read what it is! I love it. It's kinda unique, or at least I've never read about an arena similar to it. I know one thing, it's fit for a victor. *Wiggles eyebrows **_**again**_*****

**I guess I'll end this nice long author's note here. I've given enough away. :) Toodles my amazing readers whom I love and adore. :)**

**~Coley**


	9. Any Volunteers?

**Hello there citizens of Panem! I'm just kidding, none of us actually WANT to live in Panem. Too much death. Unnecessary death (Cinna, Portia, Finnick, Prim, Madge, Mags, etc.) at that.**

**Anyway, this week has been hectic. I've been so exhausted from all the homework and such that I actually pass out at night, without typing. Plus, I had homecoming. I have school this Monday so I probably won't update other than this chap.**

**I changed my mind by the way, this one will actually be in Annie's POV. Because of certain reasons you'll realize in the next chapter (which WILL be in Katniss's POV) or at least I think you will. I think I may just keep the chapters in this order for one more set of chapters. I'll have the last of the reapings in Katniss's POV (I'll get it almost done in this one though) then have the aftermath and preparations in Johanna's POV, but I can't decide how much I'll do per chapter yet. I'll get there when I get there.**

**So, I'll quit babbling and let you read. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I'm not related to Suzanne Collins, so I probably won't inherit the rights to this anytime soon.**

_**Annie POV**_

I looked at the four kids on the stage. Two of them were related. The boy looked like he was going to die right there. The other male looked very confident, but his female partner looked like she was confused.

I turned and looked at the other victors. Haymitch had this weird look on his face. I nudged Finnick and he looked at Haymitch. He looked back at me and whispered, "Ritzy is Effie's niece. I'm sure Haymitch knows that."

I sighed and nodded before turning my attention back to the escort. She was so strange looking. Big pink eyes, lips and hair; white (literally the color) skin; all blue clothes; and gold tattoos on her neck and face that looked like vines. (I didn't catch her name because I had been talking to Katniss when she was introduced.)

She was digging her hand in for the third girl. "Let's see. Lierose Shay!" A girl walked up there and looked more shy than anything. "Volunteers?" The escort asked. "No? Well here's your third female! Let's get a gentleman now shall we?"

She dipped her hand into the bowl and pulled out a slip of paper. "Jalen Nixis!" An average looking boy walked up and sighed. "Any volunteers? No? Well alright. Here's your next set of tributes!"

I shook my head. Why she bothered to ask for volunteers I don't know. No one was going to volunteer. That was quite obvious.

"Let's start with a male this time." She dipped her hand in and pulled out some poor child's name. "James Withern!" He walked up and smirked at the crowd. A few girls swooned. He was like the Finnick of the Captiol.

"Volunteers? No? Alright. Ladies now!" She dipped her hand in and pulled out a slip that decided her fate. "Shimmer Haytop!"

A very pretty girl walked up on the stair and waved at the crowd. A bunch of guys looked like they were going to pass out. It was pretty sad, this girl was obviously very popular. She looked confident enough, but she had this sad, distant, doll like look on her face. It was like she had just got her heart ripped out and gotten good news all at once so she couldn't decide what to feel.

Finnick tightened his grip on my hand. I looked at him and he whispered softly. "You had that same look on your face when you were reaped."

I smiled at him reassuringly.

"Volunteers?" The escort waited a moment. "No? Well here are our next two tributes!"

I looked at the eight tributes on the stage. The little girl named Leaf was looking up at us like we were the only things keeping her alive. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Cassel Alexander!" The escort called out the next male. I hadn't even realized she was getting a name out. He reached the stage in a few seconds. "Volunteers? No? Well let's find our next lady!"

She reached her hand in and pulled out a slip. "Orchid Urris!" A girl walked up to the stage and looked around nervously. "Volunteers? Well. Here's our next two tributes!"

She reached her hand in to get the next male. "Derran Kalor!" He reached the stage. "Volunteers?" Someone actually made a cricket sound. I looked at The victors to see they were surprising laughter, just like me.

"No? Well let's get another lady!" She reached her hand into the bowl and pulled out a name. "Avalon Marron!"

She reached the stage and smirked in such a murderous way it was actually a little frightenting. "Any volunteers?"

"How about you stop asking if people are going to volunteer!" Avalon snarled. "It's quite obvious no one's going to."

The escort looked absolutely scared for her life.

Johanna, Finnick and Katniss all started laughing and soon everyone in the square was laughing with them. I shook my head and giggled.

"Well, um. Uh. Next male? Okay." The escort was actually scared. She reached in. "Mark Neroleus!"

He reached the stage and she just reached right in for another girl. "Lily Carousel!"

She reached the stage and went to stand by the others. I looked at the fourteen tributes on the stage and sighed. Would any of them come out? I couldn't be sure.

None of this was right. We had a war to end this, now we were the ones holding the Games. District 13 was angry, but still part of Panem, and we were killing children. Why? This wasn't right.

**So thanks for reading! Our first fourteen tributes have been reaped. I need four girls and three girls! I won't be able to update much this week, I don't even know when I'll have time to actually edit this and put it up.**

**In the next chapter the reapings will be finished and then I'll have some Haymitch/Effie stuff in there. I'll actually have the chapter in half Katniss's POV and half Effie's. :)**

**Now a shout out.**

**Team Peeta: I know you said to kill James in the Bloodbath but I think I may switch it up and take the whole Lily/James love story and run with it! :) Sound good? It adds some more climaticness.**

**Thank you to all the people who submitted! I'm going to start the questions for sponsor points in the next chapter. :) Everyone who answers correctly will get points, the person who answers first will get the most though :D Now, please, do me a favor and don't cheat on these. You already get quite a few sponsor points just for submitting, it's not neccessary to cheat! Besides, the questions will be based on this story or just random fun questions I came up with.**

**Like, here's a bonus one. If you get it right you get points.**

**Who puts the glad in gladiator?**

**Don't cheat and use Google, Yahoo, Bing, etc. Just do your best, if you don't know it, you don't know it. No big deal. :)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Coley**

**P. S. Notice, I didn't get it up 'til Monday afternoon. Luckily, I have testing tomorrow and no one gave us homework! :)**


	10. The Final Twenty Four Tributes

**Whoa. Just whoa. You're an awesome person! Why you ask? Because you're reading this. :D**

**Anywho, just a mixed POV chap here, nothing to freak out about. We've got some Katniss, some Effie and even some Rosaleigh.**

**By the way, I found a mistake in one of my last chapters. Rosaleigh says "There's six victors." there's eight. Heh, my bad. But since there's eight, that means each one would get three tributes to mentor. I don't enjoy that.**

**So guess what? Enobaria and Beetee won't be mentoring. Enobaria will be helping with the Gamemaking, while Beetee will be helping make weapons for the tributes. Since both of them will be close to the Games they won't be able to fairly mentor, it'd be too close to cheating.**

**So only Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Haynitch, Katniss and Peeta will be mentoring. They won't get their tributes in that order though. I'll explain at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Well, I could come up with a creative way to say I don't own this, but instead I'm just gonna start the chapter. ;D**

_**Katniss POV**_

I was kind of in shock. These tributes looked absolutely terrified. I didn't know what to think.

I tightened my grip on Peeta's hand and he squeezed back. He looked at me and smiled softly. That smile held everything I needed to be strong again.

"Alright," the escort said in her annoying voice. "Let's pick our next lady."

She reached her hand in and dug around for a few seconds. She pulled a slip and read the name. "Cleo Pierson!"

A young girl walked up there and smiled slightly. She looked scared, but still kept her cool. I admired all these tributes, not one of them has cried. Heck, that Avalon girl got smart with the escort and made my day.

The escort didn't ask for volunteers, thanks to Avalon, and just reached in for a boy. "Conor Templesmith!"

Claudius has a grandson? Huh. Who knew? He reached the stage and looked completely confident in his ability to win.

"Alright next tribute!" She smiled brightly and pulled out a paper that decided a young girl's fate. "Pandora Blake!"

She walked up to the stage and smiled softly at the crowd, she was at peace with the fact that she may die. She seemed almost okay with it.

"Let's see who the next male is!" She pulled a slip. "Macon Peterson!"

He reached the stage and also looked at peace with the thought of death. He smiled softly and then joined the other tributes.

"Alright," she reached in. "Artemis Lysix!"

She reached the stage and waved at the crowd in a cocky fashion. She was already getting too confident. Maybe there was a reason.

"Here we go," the escort grabbed a male's slip. "Embry Jamerson!"

He reached the stage and looked a little frightened but not so much that he was going to cry.

"Okay, only four more to go!" She smiled at the crowd. "Let's see who this next lady is." She pulled the slip. "Lysi Crane!"

_Seneca_. The man who let Peeta and me live and died because of it. This girl was related to him.

"Uhm, you pronounced my name wrong. It's like Lyza. But spelt like it would be pronounced Lissy." The girl smiled.

"My apologies." The escort smiled warmly and the pulled a male's name. "Azeker Snow!"

I froze and Peeta's grip tightened on my hand. My breath caught as the 16 year old made his way to the stage.

"Alright," the escort smiled, "let's do our last male first, to switch things up!"

She pulled a name. "Breccan Flickerman."

Caesar's grandson? _What? _He reached the stage and waved at the crowd with a smirk.

"Our last female!" She reached her hand in. "Jazilynn Snow!"

A thirteen year started to make her way to the stage.

"No!" A shout came from the seventeen year old section. "I volunteer!" A girl with brown and white hair ran up and hugged the little girl before she could even make it halfway there. She then straightened up and headed for the stage, leaving the little girl crying.

The scene was all too familiar to me. Memories of Prim flooded me and I squeezed Peeta's hand. He squeezed back, obviously thinking about the same thing.

"I knew someone would volunteer!" The escort shot Avalon a look as the seventeen year old reached the stage. _Now is not the time for comedic relief woman. _I thought to myself.

"What's your name?"

She didn't say it very loud so I only heard it when the escort repeated it. "Rosalee Snow everyone!"

"No, there's no Rosalee Snow. There's a Rosaleigh Snow though. It's lay, not lee. Got it chick?" She smirked. "So, your final tribute is Rosaleigh Snow. Enjoy me." She walked over and stood next to Breccan. They shared a look and I knew then that they knew each other. _No, more than that. They loved each other._

Those poor children.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you," she flung her arms open, "the final twenty four tributes for the Hunger Games."

We all clapped out of respect for the twenty three who would die and then left as they went to say their goodbyes.

_**Rosaleigh POV**_

When Az got reaped I looked at Breccan, he was going to volunteer, we locked eyes and I told him no. Then he got reaped anyway. This couldn't be fair. Why does the world hate me?

I was in a little room for saying goodbye. My first visitor surprised me, it was none other than Caesar himself.

"I'm going to Breccan next, I just wanted to tell you that you've always been like a daughter to me." He smiled softly. "I'll be interviewing you later, but I feel like this is the last time we'll ever actually talk as us."

"It is. I won't come home." I wasn't about to cry, I couldn't. But my voice was cracking. "I don't know what to do. I want Breccan to make it out, but I want Az out too."

"Rose, Breccan won't come home. He will do anything he can to get Azeker home. He knows that's what you want. I'm sorry you two never got your fairy tale ending that you wanted."

"How did you know?"

"I know everything." He hugged me and then left.

Jazi ran in next, crying and jumping into my lap. "Rose! I love you!"

"Jazi, I love you too, but I need you to listen to me." I said sadly.

"Okay."

"This is the last time I'll ever see you. I want you to listen to Caspian. You need each other. When Azeker gets home please be nice to him. No more fighting. I know you're both older than I treat you but it's only because I've had to play mom for two years.

"I'm sorry that I haven't let you be thirteen. I've tried to keep you as a baby. You'll understand some day. Now go see Azeker." I hugged her tightly and sent her on her way. Caspian came in.

"I don't know what to say." He laughed awkwardly. We'd always been really close so this is probably killing him. "Give them Hell. Make sure you play by your rules and no one else's."

I stood up and hugged him. "Don't try and keep them young anymore. Let them grow up."

He actually cried. "Rosie, I love you. I'm going to miss you so much. You are the best sister anyone could ask for. You're sacrificing yourself for two of your siblings. No one else could do that."

"Sure they could, they've just never had to."

"Rosie please. Just don't lose yourself in there. I love you so much. You're one of the best people I have ever known."

"I love you too Caspian." I hugged him an tried not to cry. I hate the Games. "Please keep them safe. Don't let them be afraid. They have to know what I'm doing for them is okay, it's not something to cry about. It's something to honor."

He nodded and then his time was up. Before he left he handed me my favorite necklace. It was gold and halfway down the chain became a small mockingjay, then back to a chain before there was a tree, with a neuce on it. I had it made when I heard Katniss sing the Hanging Tree.

I smiled as I put it around my neck.

There was another knock on the door. _Who could that be?_

My last visitor was even more surprising than the first.

"Hi Rosaleigh." She smiled at me.

"Katniss Everdeen?" I asked. "Whoa."

"In the flesh." She smiled. "I won't be long, I don't even know if I'm allowed to be here. I just had to tell you something." I nodded and she continued. "I see so much of myself in you, the way you volunteered for your sister is exactly what I did. I didn't kill your grandfather on purpose, I really did mean to shoot Coin."

"Why?" I asked confusedly. The press said she was in shock and shot the wrong person.

"Because," she smiled sadly. "Your grandfather agreed not to lie to me."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later." She smiled before leaving the room.

_What just happened?_

_**Effie POV**_

I said goodbye to Ritzy about an hour ago. I was currently curled up in one of the beds on mine and Haymitch's floor of te Training Center. I was so upset.

I'd already taken off my wig and all my makeup, revealing my pin straight ash blonde hair and peachy skin. I just laid there. Ritzy was my little girl. I know she was only my niece, but we were so close. She called me her second mommy.

There was a knock on the door and Haymitch came in. He sat on the bed next to me. "Effie," he sighed. "I know you're upset about Ritzy, but you've got to understand."

"I do," I sighed. "We did this to you, now you're doing it to us. It's fair."

"Oh Effie." He pushed my hair back. "You look so much better without all that extra stuff."

I smiled softly at his attempt to cheer me up. "Thank you. I think."

I sat up and we just kind of sat in silence together. It was nice.

**So what'd you think? Like, dislike, love, hate? I know the Effie part was short, I just didn't wanna slam romance in all of a sudden.**

**I cried during the Caspian/Rosaleigh scene. It was sad. :(**

**Anyway, the tributes will be assigned to mentors as follows;**

**First four - Annie**

**Second four - Finnick**

**Third four - Johanna**

**Fourth four - Haymitch**

**Fifth four - Peeta**

**Final four - Katniss**

**Simple plan there. Next chapter will include the chariots and such. :D So yeah.**

**Shout outs!**

**LouisVuittonLover - I'm glad you like her comment! That made me smile. By the way, yes, you did answer the question correctly. Hercules was the answer. :) Points for you!**

**TeamPeeta - I can't guarentee anything, but I can try! I don't usually get to update on Thursdays, but I will try. If I don't make it, I'll still dedicate the chapter to you! :)**

**Alright, next sponsor question:**

**In this chapter, I named two of the boys after characters from books. Which two, and what book? Also, two of the girls are named after people from mythology, which two and who?**

**Each is worth seperate points. You only have to answer one to get points. The more in detail it is, the more points you receive. :)**

**Thanks for reading, stay classy. :)**

**~Coley**

**P. S. How should I do the chariot costumes? I haven't decided yet and want your opinions! Thanks dolls!**


	11. Someone to Lean On

**Hey there. This chapter is dedicated to Team Peeta because I didn't post on Thursday. So happy late birthday! :)**

**A list of tributes with their mentors was requested so here it is:**

**Annie - Ritzy, Elder, Leaf and Julius**

**Finnick - Lierose, Jalen, Shimmer and James**

**Johanna - Orchid, Cassel, Avalon and Derran**

**Haymitch - Lily, Mark, Cleo and Conor**

**Peeta - Pandora, Macon, Artemis and Embry**

**Katniss - Lysi, Azeker, Rosaleigh and Breccan**

**Hope that helped. :)**

**Disclaimer: Really, what makes you think I own THG? Obviously I don't.**

_**Johanna's POV**_

I was running, axe in hand, from something. I didn't know what though. I just kept going and going. I was scared, but I didn't know why.

Then suddenly I figured it out. I wasn't running from anything. I was running towards it. My family.

They were having a picnic in the woods. I sighed in relief until suddenly the woods caught on fire. I tried to scream but I couldn't. I was too scared. I started trying to get to them; I could hear the screams. I cut through a tree and just kept cutting trying to get to them.

The screams stopped and my brain was getting fuzzy. Too much smoke.

Next thing I know I'm at home, in my room. I look around and Snow's standing there.

"How about you reconsider my proposition?" He asked.

I wanted to decapitate him. I was about to when everything went black.

I sat straight up in bed. I was sweating. I was crying. I was confused.

Gale was sitting there looking at me like he had no idea what to do. So he pulled me into his arms. "What happened?" He asked softly, once I'd calmed down.

"I had a nightmare." I muttered.

"I figured that out." He smiled and nuzzled his face into my hair. "I meant what happened in it?"

So I told him the story of my parents, little sister and little brother. How they were dead because I didn't want to be sold. No one in District 7 thought it was my fault, they all told me that Snow was just cruel. But if I had've just accepted the fact that I was going to be sold they would still be alive.

He shook his head. "Johanna, it's not your fault. It really isn't." He sighed. "Snow was a terrible, sadistic person. You didn't know what he was fully capable of."

"I should've." I whispered.

He kissed my forehead. "Don't blame yourself. It won't fix anything."

I smiled softly. He was so good to me. I kissed him softly. Then I felt a burning inside me and pulled away from him. By the look in his eye, he felt the same way. My eyes widened.

In one swift movement I was pinned to the bed. "Gale." I whispered.

"Johanna." He whispered back.

I smiled softly. I'd never felt like this before. He smiled down at me and then kissed me.

We didn't have sex, we made love. It was slow and full of every emotion I'd been lacking for such a long time. I loved every second of it.

I woke up to sunlight pouring in the window. It was a little after dawn. I had my head on Gale's chest and his arms were wrapped around me protectively. I smiled closed my eyes. Today were the opening ceremonies, I didn't actually want to be there.

When he woke up he was very careful not to disturb me. I smiled. "Good morning." I murmured.

"Good morning." He replied softly.

We stayed silent for a little bit before we both got up and got dressed. I bit my lip and he smirked. "What?"

"I want to bite that lip."

My eyes widened. _Holy crap on a cracker. Did he just say that?_ "Gale Hawthorn. You're a dirty young man."

"And you're a dirty young lady, we're even." He grinned.

"I guess I can't beat that logic." I smiled. "Let's go visit my tributes." We walked out hand in hand to find my four tributes sitting at the dining table with a mixture of expressions on the faces.

"Alright," I said looking at them. They all looked up and came to attention. "Today you will make statements. You will be transformed into something amazing, I hope, and put up for show. I'm sure you know this already from past games. Hopefully this year they actually do something good."

The tributes smiled weakly. "We'll worry about names and talking later. Eat and get ready to be prepped."

Gale smiled at me and I sat down pulling him with me.

Within an hour they had all been called out to be prepped. I sighed. "This is going to be a long few weeks."

"Yes," Gale nodded. "Yes it is."

I was just thankful that I had someone to lean on this time.

**So how was that? I'm still planning the chariots or this may have been longer. This is stressful, I've got some of them already planned but others I'm stuck on. Ugh.**

**Anyway, enough about that. Onward march! I'm seriously **_**dying**_** to get into the arena. Has anyone got that hint yet? No? Okay, fine, I'll stop saying it then.**

**So, LouisVuittonluver, you were right again! :) Artemis and Pandora. You were also right about who they are. No hints there or anything. ;D**

**The two boys, no one guessed. They were Macon and Embry. Embry is named after one of the wolves in the Twilight Saga. Macon is named after the guy in Someone Like You by Sarah Dessen. :)**

**So, next sponsor question!**

**Within this chapter is a quote from The Big Bang Theory. Can you find it? Good luck!**

**So that is all. :)**

**Have a fantastical day. Magic!**

**~Coley**


	12. We'll Survive These Flames

**I haven't abandoned this story! I promise! Phew. I had no inspiration at all for four of the chariots. Now I have it all figured out. I want you to visit this tumblr, because this dude is amazing.**

**Go there! :)**

**Anyway, let's continue. I have three stories going and I keep getting hit with blocks. I'll need motivation. Reviews = motivation. ;D**

**So here goes this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own like eight tributes, plus a couple other people, but I think that's it. I own the plot, somewhat. Like technically it's mine, but sorta Suzzanne's. Oh well. I own what I own, I don't what I don't.**

_**Rosaleigh's POV**_

It was chariot day. I was dreading it. I didn't sleep much last night, I was too conflicted, and when I did sleep it was nightmares.

I walked to the main room to find two of the other tributes already there. The girl named Lysi smiled up at me.

"Hi," she murmured.

"Hi." I said back sitting across from her at the table.

Artemis was also there. She looked up at me. "Hey Rosaleigh."

"Hey." I smiled. I knew her, we used to pair up in school. When we were partners we _didn't_ lose.

The others slowly found their way to the table. Breccan sat on one side of me and Azeker sat on the other. I squeeze their hands.

Embry and Macon were completely silent. Pandora kept saying encouraging things; she was succeeding in one thing, giving us hope.*

Katniss and Peeta walked in after a few minutes.

"Within half a hour you'll be getting prepped." Katniss sighed.

Peeta squeezed her hand. "Just let them do whatever they want and it'll go smoothly."

I looked at Breccan, he'd be my chariot partner. He smiled softly and I took his hand under the table. Oh how I loved this boy.

We were called out to be prepped one chariot number at a time. Finally it was time for Breccan and me to go. We walked together and stayed together until our prep teams came in.

"Hi there Rosaleigh!" The voice came from a typical female Capitol citizen; pink hair, blue skin, golden eyes. "We'll be prepping you. I'm Jallincia, this is Napolean," she pointed at a guy with orange skin, brown hair with purple highlights and big people eyes, "and this is Persephone." She pointed at the most normal one; blonde shoulder length hair, with some pink highlights, pale skin, one pink tattoo on her arm and pale blue eyes.

They said their hellos then started getting me ready.

"Oh," Persephone said with a smile, "you're just gorgeous." She was working on brushing my hair.

I was bathed, waxed (which is something I'm used to) and dried. I waited for my stylist to come in. When she did I was a little shocked. She looked a lot like Persephone, but with red instead of pink.

"I'm Aphrodite." She smiled warmly. "Persephone is my twin sister. In case you were wondering. Now, just think of me as your goddess of beauty." She grinned at me.

"Now, you'll be representing District 12." I nodded and she continued. "What does District 12 remind you of?" I shrugged. "Well it reminds me of a phoenix. After the Capitol bombed it, it rose from its ashes."

"That makes sense." I murmured. Perplexed by this woman. "Plus, they're made of fire, which is what coal makes."

"Exactly!" She grinned at me. "You catch on fast. So, my husband and I - he's the other stylist for this chariot - designed your outfits based on a phoenix."

I smiled, that sounded amazing.

Once I was finally in my costume I looked in the mirror. My dress was similar to the Mockingjay dress Katniss wore during the last interviews. Only difference was the feathers were red and the dress was shorter. It wasn't too short, but it only went mid thigh. My shoes were black knee high combat boots with the feathers around the top.

I grinned because I looked amazing. My hair was styled to look messy and feathery. My makeup was dark and sexy. I walked to my chariot to wait. Azeker came over to me.

"Hey Rose!" He smiled. "Look at me, I'm all fancy."

I laughed. "What's your costume based off?"

"Well," he smiles. "It's sort of a dedication to Rue. Lysi will be wearing flowers, remember how Katniss covered Rue in flowers? Yeah, well, cherry blossoms is what she's wearing, so I'm wearing a cherry suit. Then we both have mockingjay feathers to represent the way she whistled."

"Wow, that's deep."

"What about you?"

"A phoenix. Like twelve rose from its ashes."

"That's awesome."

I nodded. Then I saw Lysi walking out. "There's your partner, she looks adorable." She really did, she had on an evening gown made of cherry blossoms and her hair was up in a fancy braided look with the flowers in it.

He smiled and walked over to join her. Breccan walked up to me. He was dressed in a red suit with a feathered cape. "I do believe our feathers will be lit on fire, at least the part that flows behind us."

I laughed. "Say hello to the newest set of flaming tributes."

"Hopefully we aren't caught on fire in the arena."

"Thanks for jinxing us."

We laughed. _At least we can still joke around together._ I thought with a smile.

He pushed a loose piece of hair behind my ear and smiled at me. He looked so amazing in that moment. _I wish I could freeze this moment and live in it forever._ I thought as I smiled up at him.

Aphrodite and who I can only assume was her her husband walked over to us. "I'm going to light you as soon as it gets started." She smiled.

After a couple minutes it was time to start. We got in and clasped hands. "We'll survive these flames." He whispered to me.

I had a feeling he wasn't just talking about our outfits. I looked up at him like a deer in headlights. "I hope you're right." I murmured.

"These won't burn you, I promise." Then we were on fire. We started moving.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Your final tributes are here!"

*** In Greek mythology Pandora opened a box that contained a bunch of bad stuff and one good thing. The good thing was hope.**

**No one got the sponsor question. The answer was "holy crap on a cracker." But it's all good, this next one should be easier! :)**

**Here it is:**

**In this chapter I posted a direct quote from the series. What is it? I'll even give you a hint: Peeta says it. :)**

**So good luck with that.**

**In the next chapter we get to have all the costumes described! :D I worked really hard to come up with good ideas and again, inspired me! :) He's amazing. :)**

**So, I guess this is it. Sorry it took me so long to post, I have three stories, it's hard to update all of them when my brain won't work. So, hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.**

**Stay classy! Toodles!**

**~Coley**


	13. The Opening Ceremonies

**Citizens of Panem! I hereby decree that the newest chapter has started! Okay, technically the author's note has started.**

**My gosh, I haven't updated in so long I am so, so, so sorry! Like I can't say sorry enough. I haven't had much motivation to write, then I got sick, then I got grounded and then I got sick again. Gosh I feel so bad right. I'm still sick actually, but I'm trying to get this up and finish a chapter for my other two stories.**

**I've decided that in this chapter I'm going to shamelessly promote a book trilogy - Darkest Powers. I've read the first one - The Summoning - and I'm awaiting the next one - The Awakening - to be delivered. I read the first one in like two days (would've been less if I hadn't been sick and had to go to the doctor) and I suggest you buy them all together. The cliffhanger ending made me wanna scream. The first teen chapters are up on Harper Books' web site. :)**

**By the way, I forgot that this web site doesn't let me post links. ._.**

**So here's the dude who inspired me!**

**Lancet. Tumblr. Com**

**Without spaces of course. :)**

**Not getting much feedback, I really want feedback. :\**

**Disclaimer: It's quite obvious I don't own The Hunger Games, which means I don't own Finnick. Please enjoy this chapter while I go sob hopelessly in the corner because of that fact.**

_**Annie's POV**_

The outfits actually looked good this year. Not too revealing, not too ridiculous. I liked them.

The chariot representing District One pulled out and the girl had on a gold leotard and a lacy tutu with gemstones lining the edge of it. Her shoes were ballet flats with a bow on the ankle. She had a huge bow in her hair that looked like it was covered in gems. Her partner had on a golden suit with gemstone buttons and cuff links. His bow tie looked similar to her hair bow. He looked so sophisticated.

"Those are actually nice." I heard Katniss whisper.

"They are." Johanna whispered back.

The next chariot came out and the tributes both had rifles slung over their shoulders and military hats on. She had on a pair of ripped military green shorts, torn fish net leggings, a military style button up top and combat boots. Her hair was pulled up into a sleek ponytail under her hat. Her partner had on just a normal military suit, but the sleeves were a bit ripped along with the pants. They looked like they had just came from battle.

"I love that!" Enobaria said excitedly. "Where was this stylist when I was in the Games?"

"Who knows," I replied. "But so far so good."

District Three's representatives looked great. She had on a knee length dress and he had on a dress shirt and slacks. Her dress looked like circuitry, it even lit up. His tie and pants did the same thing. His shirt was just a simple white shirt, but it still looked great. She had her hair up in a half ponytail and a bow was made out of wires.

"Now isn't that nifty." Beetee murmured. "It looks like I could put that in a machine and make it work.

"I like the wire bow, it's girly but still geeky." Katniss laughed softly.

District Four was here. She had on a one sleeved dress that looked like an ancient Grecian goddess dress. It gradually changed color as it descended, just like the ocean. She had on a gold belt, a gold headband and gold flats. Her partners outfit consisted of a Grecian inspired outfit that looked like the ocean during a storm. He had a gold belt, gold sandals and a gold trident in his hand.

"It's perfect." I murmured. "No nets. Not too revealing. They look like the king and queen of the sea."

"They do." Finnick tightened his grip on my hand. "But those positions have been filled." That caused me to giggle.

As the fifth chariot came out I noticed it got brighter. Then I realized why; their outfits lit up. She had on a dress with a jagged hem that went to her calves and he had on a dress shirt and tie. His tie was lit up and the sides of his pants had glowing lightning bolts on them. His shirt was just plain black. His shoes were bright yellow sneakers. Her dresses sleeves were made of the glowing lightning bolt material and the hems also glowed. She had on shoes similar to his.

"That's pretty cool." Haymitch laughed. "Seriously."

"I was thinking something similar." Beetee laughed.

The sixth chariot came out. Describing their outfits is difficult; it was like a blur of colors that made you think you were moving. Both outfits flowed out behind them, even the giant bow on the back of her dress. They were magnificent. If you look out the train window when it's going full speed you see those outfits.

"That's..." Katniss murmured, trailing off.

"Beautiful." Peeta finished for her. "It's like we're actually looking out the train window."

Now it was time for the seventh chariot. The girl had on a long brown dress with leaves on the hems and a belt made of leaves. Her hair was down and wavy with leaves through it. She looked like Mother Nature. He was wearing a brown shirt and pants with red suspenders. He also had on a red leaf tie and had an axe in his hand. The coordinated, but they weren't exactly alike.

"I'm with Enobaria," Johanna laughed. "Where were these stylists during my Games?"

"You didn't look terrible in your outfit." Gale told her reassuringly.

"I was dressed as a tree. Not a sexy Mother Nature." She pouted and we all laughed.

The next chariot came out, District Eight. They both had on white; her dress was mid thigh and poofed out and she had a belt that tied in a bow on the back of it that was made of all kinds of fabrics, she had a matching now in her hair and she was holding a giant pair of scissors; his suit was white with the same patchwork belt - minus the bow - and a patchwork bow tie and he was holding a giant needle and spool of thread. It was quite creative.

"That's really pretty." Katniss said. "I love how the outfits themselves are simple but the bows are patchwork."

"I like the giant scissors." Haymitch cracked up.

"Don't forget the needle and thread!" Johanna laughed.

"They could win the games with those." Gale laughed and then we all were laughing and agreeing.

"I can see it now. She's standing there with her scissors like 'get back or I shall cut you in half!' That would be great." Haymitch laughed even harder.

The ninth chariot came out, they were wearing what looked like outfits inspired by the ancient native Americans, only difference was these outfits had random grains worked into the outfit. They had on belts that looked like wheat woven together and they had some kind of grain attached to their boots. Her hair was in two braids with a headband made of several different grains and he had on the same headband.

"That's pretty cool," Johanna said.

"I would have never thought of something like that." I giggle.

"Yeah, me either." Katniss agreed.

The tenth chariot came out. She had on a short plaid dress, a brown tasseled vest, a pair of cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. Her hair was in two braids with a ribbon around the end of each and she had a bandana around her neck. He had on a red plaid shirt, a tasseled brown vest, ripped jeans, cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. He had a belt with a huge belt buckle, a lasso and a bandana around his neck.

"Huh, I actually like this one too." Enobaria muttered.

"They're actually not bad this year." Johanna agreed.

"Surprisingly, I agree." Finnick muttered beside me.

The eleventh chariot came out and I know Katniss was thinking of Rue. I saw Peeta squeeze her hand. That's when we got a good look at the outfits. She had on a evening gown made of cherry blossoms and she had a belt made of mockingjay feathers. Her hair was up and braided with cherry blossoms adds feathers in it. He had on a red suit, probably a cherry suit, and a tie made of mockingjay feathers.

Then they shocked us, they both waved at the crowd then let out Rue's whistle. Katniss whistled back and almost cried. We all whistled the tune for support for her. Pretty soon, everyone had whistled it and Katniss had a brave face on, but I knew she wanted to cry.

"That was amazing." Peeta murmured.

"One of the single most beautiful things I've ever seen." Haymitch put his hand on Katniss's thigh.

Gale reached over and squeezed her arm. Johanna took her hand. Finnick and I gave her encouraging smiles and Beetee nodded his appreciation. Enobaria just sat there, staring ahead.

The final chariot came out. We saw the flames before anything else. Her dress was mid thigh and made of red feathers, their sleeves billowed out behind her on fire and she waved at the crowd with one hand while holding her partner's hand with the other. She had on combat boots and her hair was down. He had on a red feathery suit with a cape behind him that was burning like her sleeves. They looked absolutely fantastic.

She blew kisses and winked a few times he waved and smiled at the crowd and at her.

"They're breathtaking." Enobaria murmured.

"They look like phoenixes." Beetee stated.

"You're right. Which seems fitting." Katniss smiled.

"We rose from our ashes." Peeta smiled.

I looked back at two tributes. They went out as one, not separate like all the others. They went out stronger than the others, because they believed in themselves and each other.

**Alright, so last chapter's sponsor question, no one got it. My hint confused the only person who answered, by Peeta said it, I meant he said it in the books, not the chapter. Sorry. :( The answer was "I wish I could freeze this moment and live in it forever."**

**So in this chapter I didn't leave room for a good sponsor question based on the chapter, so all you have to do is tell me some things Rosaleigh and Breccan did on their chariot that were similar to what Katniss and Peeta did on theirs - the first time.**

**Thank you LouisVuittonluver for not giving up on me and pushing me to update! :)**

**Thanks everyone for reading. Please, please review! That helps motivate me to write. I've got three stories going and only one of them gets a lot of reviews, I don't mind not getting many but I would appreciate some. Please and thank you.**

**See you next chapter.**

**~Coley**


	14. The Pack

**Well, everything is looking up. I told the people who read my Teen Titans story about some of the crap going down but the week is finally good again. I (finally) got my permit, I met a British guy and got to see Breaking Dawn Part 2. Let me say - spoiler alert - the vision scene really scared me. I almost cried over Seth and Leah. Oh and Jasper - yeah. I was angered. Also, why was Tay Laut only shirtless once? I mean seriously. Oh and Aro - I feel like he was a child molester before a vampire overlord. "I want to meet her!" in a creepy voice. The people behind us cracked up and I was cracking jokes. :)**

**Anyway, hope you had a happy Thanksgiving. I'm thankful for my followers and reviewers. You make me so happy. 3**

**Here, I'll shut up. :)**

_**Rosaleigh's POV**_

It was the first day of training. The girls had on form fitting camisoles, leggings and tennis shoes. The boys had on long sleeve tight shirts, sporty shorts and tennis shoes. Everything was black and gray. Kind of depressing.

I was in the elevator putting my pin straight hair into pigtails before it really set in that I was going to The Hunger Games and not coming back. I looked at the people in the elevator with me. All of Katniss and Peeta's tributes decided to go together.

I was freaking out inside, but outside I looked perfectly calm. The doors opened and I lead the way out. After the trainer talked to us I went over to the place where you learn about plants and sat down to learn. Elder made his way over and sat down beside me.

"I feel like we should have a makeshift career pack." He said bluntly.

"I agree." I looked at him. "There are a lot of promising tributes."

"You, Leaf, Azeker and me will for sure be in this." He smiled softly. "I'll keep looking."

"I'll be on the lookout for more promising tributes too."

He walked away and I learned about plants before getting up and walking away. I found Avalon by the swords mutilating a dummy.

"Avalon." I said as I approached her.

"Rosaleigh." She replied shortly.

"How do you feel about joining a career pack?" I asked.

She laughed. "Be close to my enemy? Why would I want that?" She shook her head. "I'd rather not."

Julius threw a knife her way and it almost hit her. She growled and said, "I just can't wait to be the one to gut you like a fish, and strangle you with your own intestines."

His eyes widened and he put his hands up in defense. She was a tough competitor. I grinned at her. "Alright Avalon, but be prepared." I lost the grin and went poker face. "I will not let you win. I can and will slaughter you if I have to."

"I look forward to fighting you." She smirked at me.

I walked away and found Breccan. "Are you going to join the pack?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't want to go to sleep thinking my allies have my back and never wake up because they double crossed me." He looked at me. "Rosie, you know the alliances always break up. It's almost always a Career vs. Career ending."

I hated it when he pulled out Rosie when he was explaining something, him and Caspian were the only people who called me Rosie. "Brec, stop being right all the time." I pouted and walked away.

Elder walked up to me. "Found any?"

"I'm sure Artemis and Julius will join us. I haven't asked them yet. Avalon and Breccan say no."

"Avalon would've been useful. Oh well." He smiled at me. "Lysi is with us."

"So there's five right now?" I saw Artemis sparring against Conor and Julius.

"Want to?" He grinned.

"Let's do it."

As we walked up Artemis roundhouse kicked Julius's sword out of his hand, ducked back to dodge the knife aimed at her head and then kicked them both in the chest knocking them down. "Had enough boys? This is four wins for me - zero for you."

"How do you do that?" Julius groaned.

She smirked. "I guess I take after my namesake after all."* She looked at us. "Hey Rose, hey Elder. Wanna join?"

"Actually," I grinned at her. "I was hoping you three would join our makeshift career pack."

They all agreed. I went to the knot tying section and learned everything about knots. Then it was time for lunch. I sat at a table with the rest of the pack, there were eight of us.

I scanned the rest of the tributes. Breccan was talking to Avalon who didn't seem to mind - that was the Breccan effect; Pandora was talking to some of the girls; Azeker was talking to Lysi; and Julius and Conor were talking animatedly.

I took a drink of my water then turned to Elder. "I'm not going to lie, I'm worried."

"So am I." He put his hand on my arm. "I have a good feeling though. It's like I know something bad will happen, but good will come too."

I smiled warmly. "I agree."

_**Katniss POV**_

"Peeta?" I knocked on his door lightly.

He opened it a few seconds later. He was shirtless and had a towel around his waist, his hair was dripping. "Yeah, Katniss?"

"Oh. I'm sorry." I looked up at him. "I didn't realize you were in the shower."

"I just got out. What'd you need?"

"I don't know. I just didn't want to be alone anymore."

He opened his door wider. "Come in, I'll get dressed."

I nodded and walked in. I sat on his bed while he went to get dressed. I laid down and before long he was beside me. I rolled over so my head was on his chest.

"You're thinking about her aren't you?" He whispered softly.

I closed my eyes. "Yeah."

He just rubbed my back in soothing circles. He wasn't going to tell me it would be okay - we both knew how annoying that was - but he would hold me while I needed him.

"Thank you Peeta."

"You're welcome."

_**Annie POV**_

I was curled up on the couch drinking tea when Finnick came in. "Hey Annie."

I smiled up at him. "Hey Finn."

He sat down next to me and put his arm around me. I sat my tea down and curled into his embrace.

"How are you?" He asked softly.

"Good actually." I smiled up at him. "You?"

"Fine." He kissed the top of my head. "Better since I'm with you."

"Oh hush." I giggled.

"After all of this is over what should we do?"

"I just want to spend every possible minute of the rest of my life with you."

He grinned at me. "Okay. I think I can handle that."

I wished every moment could be that perfect. We were normal for once, just two young married people making each other smile.

**So yeah. That's the end of this chapter. :)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sponsor Question: Quoted Peeta once again. What was it, and if you wanna throw in the book that's cool too.**

**So thanks for reading. Toodles!**

**~Coley**

**P. S. Started writing this on Thanksgiving. XD**


	15. Fragile

**I am sorry. I was sick again. Then I had to clean so my soontobe boyfriend could over for New Years and things have been hectic. My brother came in and I haven't seen him since my birthday in July and he's in the USMC so when I get to see him I jump on the opportunity.**

**Have any of you had to take home a baby for school? Worst experience of my life. Jussayiinn. This woulda been done sooner if I hadn't taken that home.**

**Anyway, this is going to be a short chapter because I have two other fics to get chapters written for.**

* * *

_**Annie POV**_

It was late when Finnick came to bed. I rolled over to look at him. He looked terrible.

"Annie," he slurred. "Let's run away tomorrow. No right now. Let's just run away."

"Finn, you're trashed." I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Completely." He grinned at me.

"Go to sleep," I sighed. "You're going to be so hungover tomorrow."

"I know."

I rolled over with my back to him and he slung his arm over me pulling me closer. "I love you Annie."

"I love you too Finnick."

I didn't sleep much, I couldn't stop thinking about the face of that little girl Leaf. She was so small. She looked so fragile.

When the sun started to come up I got up and went to the kitchen. I got a cup of orange juice and a couple of pain pills and took them and put them on the bedside table. When I got back to the kitchen a couple of the earlier rising tributes were in there.

"Goodmorning guys." I smiled softly. "Finnick's a little out of it this morning, so I'm going to talk to you before you go to training."

They looked up at me with pure admiration. I smiled softly and told them everything I knew, which wasn't much. I wouldn't have won my games if the arena hadn't flooded.

There were eight of them. Ritzy, Leaf, Lierose, Shimmer, Elder, Julius, Jalen and James. Julius seemed really confident in his ability to win, Elder just wanted to keep Leaf safe as long as possible, the rest of them didn't seem to know what to do.

It wasn't long before they left and were going to training. I sat down on the couch with a nice cup of tea and a book. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Okay, I know über short chapter. Don't be angry. I just need to get chapters for my other two fics done quick and I'm sorry. You still have time for suggestions if you'd like.**

**Once we get in the arena chapters will be longer and quicker, getting there is harder than it seems.**

**So the sponsor question. Let's see.**

**Several people in the Hunger Games trilogy died. Name two and how they affected Katniss.**

**I know, this one's kind of different from my usual questions. Death is a major part of this series though.**

**Thanks for not giving up on me.**

**~Coley**


	16. The Box Is Closed

**Guys please don't hate me. I've had a block. I'm writing a novel. Working on other projects. Studying for finals. Spending time with my brother who's going to Japan for two years. Yeah, I've been preoccupied.**

**Here's a filler for now. I'll write more soon. School's out. :)**

* * *

_**Rosaleigh's POV**_

The timer started. There was fog everywhere. I had no idea where I was, or what was near me. All I could see was the cornucopia and all the weapons around it.

_10, 9, 8_… I prepared myself to run. Ready to kill whoever I needed. I didn't get that perfect score by chance. _4, 3, 2, 1._

We all ran. I grabbed the first weapon I could, which was a dagger, and threw it into the stomach of a tribute. When he didn't die straight away I snapped his neck and pulled my dagger out. A cannon sounded, confirming his death. I grabbed the silver bow laying against the cornucopia and shot a tribute in the throat, her cannon sounding instantly. _Who did I even kill?_ I thought as the fog started to thin.

When the fog thinned I realized the tributes that survived, and weren't careers, didn't take much and just got out quickly. We had plenty of weapons littered around us. "Five are dead?" I asked.

"Yes." Artemis responded. "I killed two of them. That one and that one." She pointed at Cassel and Lierose.

"I killed Embry." Conor said.

"Cleo and Macon." I said as I pulled my arrow out of her throat. "Get the weapons, we may need them."

Lysi looked around. "This is a creepy place."

Azeker was standing next to her. "Yeah it really is."

I looked around. It was an old abandoned ghost town. The houses were falling apart; the cornucopia was holding up the church, which was collapsing; on either side of the church were graveyards, one with a gold sign that said "Tributes" and the other with a gold sign that said "Rebels"; looking past the village and the houses there was a giant castle sitting on a hill, surrounded by a crumbling curtain wall; and finally, the last thing in the arena was a lake to the right of where we were standing.

"I'm not looking forward to seeing what happens at night." Leaf murmured.

"It'll be fine." Elder told her reassuringly.

"I'm going to have a look around." Julius said.

"I'm going with him." Conor said.

"Just be back soon." I said.

"Alright." Julius nodded. "We'll look for food while we're out."

* * *

_**Pandora's POV**_

I was exploring the village, looking through the houses. I was all alone. Macon and Embry were both dead. It was my fault. I told them we needed to get as many supplies as possible. I guess I opened the box after all.

I heard voices then. They sounded male. I let out a curse and started running. I heard their footsteps behind me. They started running after me and laughing. _Why didn't I grab something other than this knife? _I mentally scolded myself.

"Slow down little girl!" I heard one of them yell. It sounded like Conor.

"Yeah, we just want to play a little!" Julius laughed.

"In your dreams!" I sped up and knocked a stack of crates down. I heard them curse as I kept running. _Keep going Panda, keep going._

I just kept running, and kept running. Until a reached the curtain wall. I looked around for the gate, it was pretty far away. _Just go._ And I did. I ran as fast as my legs could take me. Then I felt a searing pain in my right leg and I fell.

I felt the warmth of blood rushing down my leg, I pulled the dagger out and threw it as soon as one of the boys came into range. It didn't reach the target though and they got closer.

"Oh, Pandora." Julius grinned down at me. "What a pleasure to see you."

"Julius." I growled. "Conor."

Conor bowed. "M'lady."

"What? You didn't kill enough in the bloodbath so you have to come after me?" I said.

"You were there, we were bored." Julius grinned.

"So you kill to relieve your boredom?" It was disgusting.

"No." Conor said. "We kill to win, love."

"Then kill me," I said and closed my eyes, "I don't have anything left for me in these games anyway."

I waited for the feel of my death, and when the blade of a dagger touched my throat I welcomed the sting; embraced the blood that killed me. I died with a smile on my face, finally, I could rest. The box was closed again.

* * *

**Okay, I did a bad thing. That was bad. But it turned out pretty good I guess. I know, I know 'why would you kill someone in their POV?!' but I just thought it would have a bigger effect. I ended it here because I didn't wanna kill the mood**

**Now I know I already apologized for my lateness, but I really am sorry. I'm going to give this story a huge bang of an ending. It's going to be fantastic. You've just gotta give me some slack. I recently decided to stop sitting around doing nothing about my depression so I've been trying to really live lately. Also, I recently went through a rough phase with my asthma and was almost hospitalized. I'm on breathing treatments now and not allowed to leave my house or do much of anything.**

**So don't give up on me. Thank you for reading!**

**~ Coley**

**P. S. I'll put the stats at the end of each day. **

**P. P. S. Sorry for the fast forward of events, I had a huge block and I knew I'd be able to write in the arena.**


End file.
